Reunion
by ZarinaSpivey
Summary: CONTAINS BOOK 6 SPOILERS! Rollan, Conor, and Abeke go to Stetriole to retrieve the talismans that were stolen. Little did they know that they would meet an allie from long ago. Better than it sounds...I think! Reilin and a touch of Coneke.


SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6!

Rollan, Conor, and Abeke crept into the castle in Stetriol, the home of the Devourer. Why were they in the castle? They were trying to get back all the talismans that Shane, no, the Devourer, took. They had tried to get them back multiple times, but failed. So Olvan and Conor decided that they would weaken the army's hold on the other parts of Erdas. It has taken 5 years for them to finally push most of the army out of mostly Zhong and Nilo. Now, they were coming for the talismans since the Conquerors would be in a weak state.

Yes, the Devourer did try to free Kovo, but the Greencloaks still had the Coral Octopus of Mulop and Arax's Granite Ram. Those two talismans were all that was needed to free the Great Ape.

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. "In here!" Conor whispered, pointing to a closet. It was a small closet really, but if it kept them hidden, it was fine. "Come on! The Devourer would like a word with the two of you!" A deep, rough voice said. The sound of chains followed afterwards, Rollan guessed that the Conqueror was taking prisoners. Then, he heard the sound of a person falling, a prisoner falling. "Aidana!" A voice cried. Rollan stiffened at his mom's name. What were they going to do with her? And what about that other captive? Rollan couldn't stand it, he had to see his mom. He slowly put his hand on the cold metal knob, looking to the other two for their approval. When they nodded, he cautiously opened the door just a bit. Rollan scanned the hall. Then, he saw his mom. She was as skinny as ever, pale, and looked unhealthy. Her eyes looked tired and her face wore sadness and pain. Not physical pain, no, inner pain. He looked to the other prisoner and almost fell. It was Meilin. She had been prisoner all these years. She looked a little healthier than Aidana, but she still looked ill. "Guys! It's Meilin!" Rollan whispered. Meilin helped Aidana up, only for her upper right arm to be met by a knife. She winced in pain but strangely there was no blood. The three looked closer and saw Meilin's skin cover the cut immediately. It looked as if she hadn't been hurt at all. "She can heal herself." Abeke said in amazement. "You want another?" The guard threatened. The two just shook their heads. Rollan couldn't hold it in any longer. He lunged at guard with Abeke and Conor following. Meilin and Aidana stepped back cautiously, not getting involved. Luckily, the guard was knocked out quickly with little noise so no one else would be alerted. Meilin stood in astonishment, as did Aidana.

"Rollan?" Aidana said, her voice raspy. "Ma." The sight of her almost brought him to tears. "Why were you two being taken to Shane?" Rollan asked. "Shane wants information from us. Mostly Meilin though." Aidana answered. Abeke went over to her friend. "Hey." She said quietly, not sure to approach someone who had been in prison for so long. Meilin just stood there, silently. "Meilin, are you okay?" Conor asked as he walked to where Abeke was. She looked up and met both their eyes. "As well as I can be." She said quietly. "What happened to the Princess Panda I-we knew?" Rollan asked, concern written all over his face. "Rollan, Abeke, Conor come here." Aidana said, motioning to an area a little farther away. The three walked over to her. "I don't know how to put this." Aidana paused, then sighed. "Jhi was taken away." She told them. "What?!" All three said simultaneously. "Why?" Abeke asked anxiously, unknowingly reaching for Conor's hand. "The Conquerors thought that by taking Jhi from Meilin, they could get information from her." She explained. "Did they take your spirit animal?" Conor asked. "No." She answered. "Is that why Meilin healed herself after being cut?" Rollan asked. "Yes, it is." Meilin said, coming up behind them. "At least she's alive though." She told them. "Why wouldn't they kill her?" Abeke asked. "Probably still hoping that I'll give in." Meilin said. "But I won't." She said sternly. "There's the Meilin I know." Rollan smiled and put his arm around her casually. Meilin looked up, wow Rollan had grown, at her friend. She looked to Conpr and Abeke and smirked. "So, you two together now?" She asked. The teo's faces turned red. "Well-Um." Conor stuttered. "We-uh- it's hard-" Abeke stuttered as well. "Yes they are." Rollan stated, smirking. "Does Tarik know about this?" She laughed. The three's faces became sad. "Tarik died the day Abeke escaped the Comquerors." Conor said. "Oh. I didn't know." Meilin said, leaning into Rollan a bit.

Abruptly, they heard fast footfalls, someone was running. "Someone's coming!" Meilin whisper-yelled. "Quick! Hide in the closet again!" Aidana directed. "You two are hiding with us!" Rollan said as he pulled the two in just in time.

Since it was a small closet, everyone was smushed. Abeke leaned into Conor and rested her head down on his shoulder. He held her protectively, as if someone was trying to take her away. She giggled a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Aidana was in the back and could barely be seen. Rollan and Meilin were at the door, face to face. They had a moment like this before, in Arctica.

FLASHBACK

The four plus Tarik and Maya were walking from the Suka scene. They were tied together so if one fell into a crevasse, he or she had a greater chance of not dying. Meilin had teased Rollan and she stumbled and pulled him. They fell onto each other and ended up with their faces inches apart. Then Abeke told them to stop playing kissy-face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Meilin was brought back to reality when she felt Rollan pull her closer. Their bodies lightly touched. For once, Meilin was glad that it was dark, that way, Rollan or anyone for that matter, wouldn't see her blush. He took her face in his hands and pressed her forehead to his. "I missed you." He whispered. "I did too." She replied, smiling. At that moment, it was as if the world around them didn't exist. Rollan leaned in giving her time to pull back if she wanted. He felt her stiffen, but she didn't pull back. She leaned in, touching her lips softly to Rollan's. They broke apart shortly afterwards. Meilin smiled and met Rollan's eyes. "I think I love you." She said. "Me too." He said.

"So you two playing kissy-face again?" Abeke teased. The two were brought back to reality and looked to a smirking Abeke and Conor. "Hey. Don't make me count the times I've seen you and Conor snuggled up together after you've missed training." Rollan shot back. This time, Abeke and Conor blushed. Aidana "My little boy just had his first kiss." "What makes you think it was my first?" Rollan smirked. "Because. When we played truth or dare, you picked truth. I asked you if you had kissed anyone in you entire life, and you said no." Conor sneered.

"Shh!" Meilin snapped, her ear was pressed against the door. The other four froze. When she stepped away she faced Aidana. "We've got to go. They're looking for us." She said. "What? No!" Rollan protested. "We have to. Otherwise, Gerathon can use your mother and me again. We don't want to hurt any of you." Meilin said. "Meilin is right. We can possibly get you three to safety, but that's it." Aidana added. "We can't leave you two. I can't imagine what they'll do to you when they find you." Abeke grimaced. "I promise we'll be safe." Meilin said hugging her friend. "Conor, there is a boat in the docks. Almost no one watches the docks anymore. Take the smallest one." Aidana directed.

The two lead the three to the docks. "Conor, you've grown into a real leader. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and the others. Don't let your brain take over you're heart. Remember that." Meilin said hugging him. "I will." Conor said, hugging her back. "Abeke. You're like a sister to me. I never deserved a friend like you. And I'm sorry for everything awful I said to you. Fight with all you have, and just know that whatever happens, you always have a place in my heart. I trust you." Meilin said, tears coming down her face as she hugged Abeke. It felt like the time Shane helped Abeke escape. She turned to Rollan. "Rollan. Don't let me get in the way of what needs to be accomplished. I'll be safe and so will Aidana. Read people carefully because some are not who they say they are." She stepped closer to him. "I love you. I wasn't sure at first, but when you had the sunset death, I knew I did." With that she kissed him and let him go. The three headed for the boat when Rollan stopped. "I'm staying here." He said as he started climbing on the boat. "You have to go." Meilin said. "I can't lose you again." Rollan said desperately. "Rollan, it's for the best. You need to go now." Aidana said. Rollan reluctantly went back to the boat to be embraced by Conor and Abeke. The three started crying. They were losing something greater than any talisman. They started out to sea. "Hey! I'll always be with you!" Meilin cried out. She threw something and Abeke caught it. Abeke stared in shock. "What is it Abeke?" Conor asked coming to her, Rollan behind him, tears still staining both boys' faces. "Look." Abeke said as she held it up. It was the Bamboo Panda of Jhi. "Jhi's talisman." Rollan whispered in suprise. "How did she get it?" Conor asked, starting to smile. "I don't know." Abeke answered. "All I know is that we are not going to let it go. It's the only thing we have of Meilin and Jhi, and we won't lose it." Rollan said. The three weren't going to let the only thing, right now, remaining of the other fallen beast and her partner go. They loved them, and weren't going to stop.


End file.
